


Крысы

by bhbyf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf
Kudos: 1





	Крысы

В последние дни двери кабинета (ну, она гордо именует эту комнату кабинетом) не закрываются – так многим хочется поговорить, пожаловаться на ведьм, узнать способы защиты. Мэри Лу даже начинает подумывать о том, не начать ли на этом зарабатывать – не так, по минимуму, как сейчас, а серьезно, по-настоящему. Хорошие деньги для хорошего человека. В конце концов, она сумеет найти им нужное применение.

Увлекшись подсчетами, Мэри Лу не сразу замечает очередную посетительницу. А та и особо не стремится сразу попасть на глаза – тиха, сдержанна, одета пришедшая неприметно в черное пальто с капюшоном, стоит себе у стола, опустив голову. 

В конце концов, Мэри Лу поднимает глаза и говорит: «Ой!».

Посетительница на это «ой» не ведется – стоит все так же безучастно и отстраненное.

\- Простите, милочка, - с фальшивой любезностью говорит Мэри Лу, - вас не заметила. Чем могу помочь?

Куинни поднимает голову – и от ее взгляда у Мэри Лу идут по коже мурашки. 

\- Чем могла, ты уже помогла, - голос у Куинни сейчас не похож на серебренный колокольчик – скорее, на погребальный набат. – И моей сестре, которую из-за тебя вышвырнули с работы, и своим приемным детям, и людям, которых ты обманываешь и обираешь, и волшебникам, которые из-за тебя вынуждены прятаться по норам. 

Мэри Лу хочет закричать – но не может. Горло словно сдавливает тяжелая рука, которая перекрывает голос.

\- Теперь моя очередь помогать, - добавляет Куинни. – Слушай меня и запоминай…

Ужин проходит в удивительной тишине. Да и что тишина – ужин сам по себе получается удивительный. Даже не Рождественский – лучше. Дети думают, что это лучший ужин в их жизни. Нет ни наказанных, ни запертых в комнатах – все здесь, рядом, вместе. 

В столовой накрыт большой стол – со скатертью и свечами. Тарелки больше не суют в руки, расплескивая скудную бурую жижу ужина, – вся еда расставлена на столе. И какая еда: мясо, хлеб, сыр, сладости, фрукты! 

Криденс сидит перед пустой тарелкой – ему тяжело понять, что происходит и что это означает, а расстраивать маму он не хочет. Модести боязливо и быстро жует хлеб, надеясь, что за хлеб ее хотя бы не накажут, как и не успеют отобрать достаточно быстро. Честинити уплетает кашу – по той же причине. И только Марк, которого взяли сюда совсем недавно и который еще недостаточно хорошо проникся воспитанием Мэри Лу, но достаточно изголодался, беспорядочно уплетает за обе щеки все, до чего может дотянуться. 

\- Кушайте, не бойтесь, что же вы не кушаете, - частит себе под нос Мэри Лу. 

Она стоит у шкафа и смотрит в пол. Смотрит в пол и видит отражения крыс – сотен, тысяч, миллионов крыс, которые смотрят на нее изо всех щелей и со всех поверхностей. Крыс, которые готовы наброситься на нее в любой момент, – как только она скажет или сделает что-то не то. По крайней мере, так сказала та женщина, Крысина Королева.

\- У них острые зубы и цепкие лапки, - голос посетительницы с каждым новым словом становится все легче и серебрянее. – Они съедят тебя заживо, кусочек за кусочком, очень быстро на самом деле – но тебе покажется, что прошла целая вечность. И ты даже не сможешь кричать, потому что я отберу у тебя голос. И ты думаешь, этим все закончится? Нет. Они заберут тебя в свой крысиный ад – и там будут грызть бесконечно. И никто тебе не поможет. Никто не придет тебя спасти. Вечность в аду с крысами. Ты готова к этому? 

Крысиный ад Мэри Лу начался.


End file.
